


Day in a park

by LucyferWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, caretaker!Lucifer, child!Sam Winchester, watersporsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyferWinchester/pseuds/LucyferWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has always been a stubborn child and Lucifer knew that too well. He was aware that if Sam decides to play without bathroom breaks he would do that and probably wet himself in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in a park

Sammy has always been a stubborn child and Lucifer knew that too well. He was aware that if Sam decides to play without bathroom breaks he would do that and probably wet himself in the end.  
That’s why Lucifer was sitting in the front of the playground looking for desperation in Sam’s gesture.  
Sammy was playing with other boys, swinging on the swing, chasing them around but from time to time he would stop to cross his legs or grab himself through his shorts. It was obvious that he will be squirming in no time.  
And so after another half an hour Sam stopped for good, not being able to chase the boys without peeing his pants. He sat in the sandbox for a while, wiggling in his sit. Lucifer just sighed at the scene.  
It wasn’t even 5 minutes when Sammy walked up to his caretaker with tears in his eyes.  
"Luci, I have to go!" Sam whimpered.  
"Let’s go home then." Lucifer sighed picking up Sam’s jacket and his bag.  
"I don’t know if I can hold it that long…" he grabbed himself again . He didn’t like the idea of walking all the way home with his throbbing bladder.  
” Well, you have to hold it. You are too big now to pee in the bushes. Come on, let’s go.” Lucifer stood up and offered him his hand. Sam took it not really happy with the answer.  
Sammy was slowly following the man, stopping and crossing his legs every time he felt like leaking in his pants.  
" Luci, I can’t do it…" he whined and Lucifer could see a tear rolling down his cheek.  
" It’s gonna be alright, Sammy. We’re not far. You can do it!" he smiled at the boy. " I believe in you."  
Sam looked him in the eye and nodded. He decided to do all he could now to make it to the toilet.  
It took 5 more minutes until they were standing outside their door and Sam has never been more happy about seeing them. His throbbing bladder was unbearable and tears were falling freely down his cheeks now.  
The problem was Lucifer couldn’t find his keys in the bag.  
"Hurry up! I’m gonna pee myself!" Sam started to swing on his feet to keep his mind focus on something else. He lost his balance and landed on his bottom.  
" O-oh no…" Sam sobbed. The wet patch on his crotch was growing rapidly. His small bladder emptied quickly on the doorstep. Sammy covered his face with his hands crying loudly. Lucifer just took out keys from his bag.  
He kneeled before the boy, wrapping his arms around him.  
"It’s okay, Sammy, it’s okay…"  
"B-but I’ve disappointed you…" he sobbed and Lucifer rubbed his back trying to calm him.  
" It’s my fault, Sammy. I put the keys in different pocket than usual. It’s okay." He brushed away Sam’s tears, standing up to open the door.  
" Next time we’re gonna make it to the bathroom if you tell me earlier, right?" Lucifer smiled at him, pushing the door open.  
"Y-yeah!" Sam smiled at him, brushing away the last of his tears and coming in to change his pants.


End file.
